Beware What You Wish
Beware What You Wish is the 10th novel of the Charmed novels and is written by Diana G. Gallagher. This novel should take place between Season 3 Episode 16 "Death Takes a Halliwell" and Episode 19 "The Demon Who Came in From the Cold". Summary :When wishes give dark powers life :Stark disaster becomes rife. :Danger, chaos, evil rise :Before our unsuspecting eyes! While photographing Stephen Tremaine, a wealthy businessman running for public office, Prue notices an ancient stone statue from South America. Then the next morning, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are disturbed by the number of tragic incidents in the news. Wishing she could foresee more calamities in order to prevent them, Phoebe suddenly gets dizzy, but the feeling passes. Soon Phoebe is having more visions than she can handle—and the sisters can't keep up with the impending accidents and disasters. Then a terrible vision sends the Halliwells to a charity carnival, where Tremaine will face his opponent. The Charmed Ones must summon the Power of Three to avert a tragedy and save San Francisco—if they can work out which disaster to stop first! Characters Major *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the power of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was doing a photo shoot for Stephen Tremaine when he accidentally released the demon Athulak. *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization. She helps her sisters defeat Athulak and makes protection charms that guard them from the demon. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The youngest sister with the power of Premonition and Levitation. Athulak weakened her by amplifying her power of premonition, causing her agony as she inadvertently experienced undesired visions of all misfortune that fall upon everyone she sees. Support *'Athulak:' A powerful demon trapped inside a stone before Stephen accidentally released him. *'Stephen Tremaine:' Wealthy businessman running for congressman, who had a photo shooting with Prue. *'Noel Jefferson:' Stephen's competition, who is more beneficial in winning the election due to his influencing nature. He seems to show an interest in Prue. *'Rick Foreman:' New part-time bartender at P3. Phoebe's love interest. Minor *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. His powers include Orbing and Healing. *'Roy Hansen:' Cowboy stunt. *'Jenny:' Event staff member at the Celebrity Charity Bazaar. *'Charlie:' Jefferson's bodyguard with a clipboard and a mustache. *'Barry:' Employee at a supermarket who nearly got crushed. *'Dr. Gregory Rubin:' The professor who teaches anthropology at Phoebe's school. *'Linda:' A girl who almost fell out a window. *'Bobby:' Linda's boyfriend who tried to teach Linda kung fu. *'Sam:' Owner of Piper's favorite marketplace. *'Nathan:' A young boy. *'Monica Reynolds:' Bartender at P3. *'Jimmy Dougan:' Bartender at P3. *'Hard Crackers:' Rising band. *'Paul:' Jefferson's nephew and Lenore's son. *'Lenore:' Jefferson's sister. *'Louise:' A staff member at the Celebrity Charity Bazaar. *'Sandy:' Bartender at P3. Mentioned *'Gil Corso:' Manager of 415 Magazine and Prue's boss. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Darryl Morris:' Inspector at the San Francisco Police Department. He knows the sisters' secret. *'Whoopi Goldberg:' Famous actress. *'Bruce Willis:' Famous action movie star. *'Brad Pitt:' Famous action movie star. Magical Notes Spells Protection Spell :Fire, water, wind, and air, :Cast in cosmic primal brine; :Bid Athulak's wind, beware! :No passage through this door I bind. Powers *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to protect innocents. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo to teleport to the sisters. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see various people getting into trouble. *'Projection:' Used by Athulak to grant wishes. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to protect innocents and form a shield around herself and Phoebe. *'Transmogrification:' Used by Athulak to manipulate his molecular density. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. *'Protection Pouch:' A pouch filled with raw chicken hearts and falconed feathers and other spices. *'Spirit Stone:' An Amazonian rock with carved symbols that trapped the demon Athulak for millennia. Notes and Trivia *This is the last book to feature Prue, and the first to feature Leo. *Leo and Piper are married in this novel. *Phoebe has developed the power of Levitation, but Piper is yet to develop the power of Molecular Combustion. *Prue is mentioned to have Astral Projection, but doesn't use it. *Prue uses Telekinesis to form a Force Field around herself and Phoebe to protect them from Athulak's attack. Continuity Errors *Phoebe wasn't dating Cole Turner. *In this book, the Elders allowed Piper and Leo to be together because Piper's broken heart threatened to weaken the Power of Three. On the show, she was able to convince them by saving an innocent girl named Kate. *Prue is described as having blue eyes when her eyes are actually green. *Whitelighters are called "White Lighters". International titles *'French:' La statuette maléfique (The Evil Statue) *'Russian:' Opasnyje žjelanĳa (The Dangerous Desires) livre10.JPG|French cover 940114148.jpg|Russian cover covers_59065.jpg|Hungarian cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise